The Invitation
by Goldphool
Summary: The Vizards receive an invitation from Soul Society to come back. Rated MA because of future chapters, trust me it gets hot! There is an interesting sub-story if you like Risa, Rose and Kensei chap 3-6 . Enjoy, comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach that is why this is a "Fan Fiction" I'm the "Fan" part, the story is the "fiction" part… Enjoy.

!!!SPOILERS if you have not read or watched Bleach's Turn Back the Pendulum arc you do not want to read this!!!

The story takes place after chapter 344.

_**The Invitation  
**

* * *

_

Ichigo stepped over broken pieces of glass crossing the street (if it could be called that) to the supposedly empty warehouse in the industrial area of Karakura town and pushed open the door. It was completely silent. _Everyone must be downstairs_ he mused as he walked over to the doorway leading into a small pocket of universe that was not attached to any temporal realm.

As soon as he cleared the first floor's landing he heard arguing. It sounded like Hiyori which of course meant her tormentor was none other than the man he was looking for. "Shinji!" he called to his friend… acquaintance… necessary evil… maybe it was best to just think of him as trainer.

Hirako Shinji looked up, still holding Hiyori away by pushing on her forehead in a comical display. "Oh, Ichigo, did you bring Orihime with y—," his words cut off by Hiyori's knee in his mouth.

"Look Dickhead, if he brought Orihime wouldn't you have seen her? You're so stupid." Hiyori looked down at Shinji who looked ready to get up so she kicked him in the face then kicked some dust into his face for good measure before she walked over to Risa who was reading.

Ichigo never got used to Hiyori and worried that Karin would act like that in a couple years. His eyes followed the pint sized Vizard, then looked back at Shinji, he looked fine, not a mark or scratch on him, maybe that was why Hiyori was always so mad, if you hurt someone they should at least look hurt, not sitting there picking at their cuticles as if they needed a manicure not a doctor.

"Ichigo, I'm not getting any younger, what do you want?" Shinji asked bringing Ichigo's attention back to the errand Commander Yamamoto sent him on.

Ichigo frowned, "Well, um," he knew how much all the Vizards hated the Shinigami, he might get killed just for being the messenger, however Ichigo could be called many things but a wimp was not one of them, unless we were talking about emotionally.

Shinji pulled a mirror out and began smoothing his hair into place and looking at his teeth, "Spit it out, Ichigo, the suspense is killing me," Shinji said evenly indicating that he could actually wait all day, he was a patient man.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "I have been sent to bring you and Hiyori back to Soul Soc—"

"What?" Shinji yelled and all the other Vizards began gathering around Ichigo, semi-threateningly but mainly with interest.

"Why?" Every now and again Ichigo was reminded that Hiyori was old enough to be his grandmother, not his little sister and this was one of those times. Her face was a mask, a true poker face that let no emotions show. "What do they want, why us, why now?" She asked the questions like a lawyer would, rapid fire and with no emotion. She needed facts, she wasn't even angry that Ichigo had chosen to speak to Shinji alone instead of with her, which said a lot since usually she would be offended.

"Uh, well you see, they apparently have been watching me and realized that I'm what you are too, and they decided they could trust me so they should be able to trust you," Ichigo shrugged one shoulder out from the book bag on his shoulder and rifled through various folders, books, papers and homework to find the letter he had been given. "I'm supposed to give this to you," he said handing it to Shinji. "From what I understand they have agreed that every predator has an enemy and the natural enemy of the Arrancar is the Vizard. They just told me to tell you that you were, uh, eh," he really did _not_ want to use the word they had used.

Shinji finished reading the letter and finished for Ichigo, "summoned." Shinji summarized the letter for everyone but passed the actual letter to Hiyori who took it with a nod of thanks. "It says Hiyori and I are summoned as well as Urahara Kisuke to stand before the captains of the gotai 13 and discuss our powers and how they can be used against the Arrancar."

Please send comments my way.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Invitation II

* * *

_

Ichigo watched the group who had become a weird but working family over the past century, feeling like an outsider. He began to walk toward the stairs to give them the time they needed but was stopped by Rose.

"Where are you going?" Rose said grabbing the collar of his polo shirt and pulling him into the discussion. "This has to do with you too, whether you want to recognize it or not you are a Vizard too."

Ichigo began to protest but decided this was not the best time to test them and or their hospitality and nodded and he joined the group. Risa asked the million dollar question, "Why Shinji and Hiyori?"

Hachigen answered, "Maybe they think that they will be the most eager to go ho—to Soul Society."

Risa shook her head, "Why Hiyori? She wasn't a captain like Love, Kensei, Rose and Shinji, so why her? The former captains are the ones who lost the most and who supposedly have the most to gain by going back."

Shinji shook his head, "Hiyori has the most to gain, she stopped growing after we left Soul Society." The others looked at Hiyori who had been stuck in a sick time warp keeping her a rather undeveloped 12 year old girl.

Risa frowned, "Then why you?"

Shinji leaned against a large rock, "I was Aizen's captain?" Shinji could be scary sometimes, with his evil looking smirk but everyone knew that at the end of the day he was one of them. Their leader and friend was good enough for them, he would go to Soul Society, protect Hiyori and plead on their behalf to let them come home but most importantly he would protect Hiyori. Everyone except Hiyori understood she was a hot headed big mouth whom got herself into trouble more often than not by being a hot headed big mouth. If they could find a way for Hiyori to grow that would be fantastic after all she seemed to have the hardest time being in the real world because of her apparent age.

Unfortunately/Fortunately Hiyori may look 12 but she had gained 150 years of intelligence and experience making her the smartest (and most smart mouthed) 12 year old on the planet. They had expected her to eventually find a boy or have a crush on one of the guys in the group but that had never happened. In the 1990's they learned that it had to do with her physical structure, apparently when girls got to a certain age they chemically changed but because she had stopped growing it never happened for her. Risa also knew that Hiyori had never fully become a woman because she was supposed to be the one to "Take care of the situation" when it arose and it never had. Yeah, Shinji was right, Hiyori had the most to gain, if they could figure out why she had stopped growing and then jump start her growth everyone would feel better.

Love nodded, "So you'll go?" he said.

Ichigo spoke with him, "They might want you because the Fifth doesn't have any leadership."

Love turned to Ichigo, "what?"

This bit of information made Shinji perk up, "Eh? Still?"

Hiyori who had finished reading the letter handed it to Risa, "The Arrancar threat has been neutralized already. Why would they need a 'natural predator' of a species that is no longer a threat?"

Shinji looked at Hiyori, Ichigo then the rest of the Vizards before dropping his bomb, "Arrancar occur naturally too, they're not the same as the Arrancar that Aizen created but they still exist."

Kensei frowned, "What's the difference?"

Shinji smiled odd how it was a combination of sexy and creepy, "they're not as strong in many ways."

Love nodded, "I can see that Aizen would enhance his but how do they occur naturally?"

"I imagine that originally it was fights, between Vasto Lords. When the mask was broken off instead of killing the Hollow it made them stronger and smarter. After a while fighters probably got smart and it became taboo to break another Hollow's mask, because breaking it meant you lost the fight," Shinji replied.

Mashiro spoke up, "Why not break it off of their self?"

Shinji nodded, "Too painful."

Hiyori finished for him, "Our masks were not originally part of us so when we take them off it isn't painful, it comes right off but for a Vasto Lord to lose their mask must be like having a fingernail peeled off of your finger."

Shinji nodded, "Only worse because the mask has powers and it is keeping the powers within the Hollow balanced. When it's removed the Hollow's reiatsu goes out of control until it reacclimatizes its self to its new powers. "

Mashiro who had asked the question was wondering off, she probably didn't even remember asking it, and she certainly didn't understand the answer. No one was even surprised when she suddenly turned around suddenly and said, "Hey, Beritan what did you bring for lunch?"

Ichigo turned to Love, "how can you stand that?"

Love shrugged, "we ignore it."

"Beritan, where is lunch?" Mashiro screamed in a shrill voice ready to throw a fit.

"I didn't bring lunch!" he yelled back at her.

"Then why are you here?" She asked confused.

Ichigo threw his hands up and walked back over to Shinji who was speaking in soft whispers to Hiyori as he approached the both looked at him and stopped talking.

Hiyori spoke first, "Ichigo, it says earliest convenience, when does he want us?"

"Oh, sorry, he told me to tell you that he wanted you before the end of the week, understanding you may have to pack," Ichigo relayed.

Hiyori turned to Shinji, "It's Friday! See the tricks they play with us! We should refuse!"

Ichigo swallowed afraid for Shinji's face because that's what she usually went for, "ah, it's until next Friday."

Hiyori let go of Shinji's collar, "Oh, you should be more specific and speak correctly, 'the end of the week,' is tomorrow, Dumbass!"

Shinji smiled, "Well, let's get packed!"

Ichigo looked ready to leave, "is there anything else you need from me?"

"No, go home Ichigo, we'll talk with you later," Hiyori said dismissing him and walking away from the group to one of the many rocky structures in the practice room.

Ichigo said his goodbyes and left the supposedly rundown warehouse. He needed to go to get food to take to Orihime's house, everyone was meeting there to watch a movie and they had decided that it would be best to not insult Orihime's cooking but tell her that since it was her house they would bring the food. It took a bit of convincing but she finally agreed. Unfortunately Ichigo knew as nice as she was she was still going to cook something.

Hachi sat next to Love watching Hiyori and Shinji walk away to pack. He inhaled sharply and breathed out a long sigh, "What do you think about this?"

Love shrugged his shoulders, "I think they deserve the happiness they've been waiting for. I'm sure she will be upset when she finds everyone who was her age is completely grown. Other than that I don't know, I trust Shinji to take care of her and us when they question him but I really don't know."

Hachi nodded, "Me neither."

* * *

This is the beginning of a little detour from the main characters.

The next chapter features explicit sex scenes if you are not of age in your community, uncomfortable with this type of content, or it is illegal in your communty please skip to chapter 6.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the beginning of a little detour from the main characters.

This story features explicit sex scenes if you are not of age, comfortable with this type of content, or it is not legal in your areas please skip to chapter 6.

_Invitation III

* * *

_

Risa walked away from the group. They all had rooms in the massive practice room; hers was larger because she shared it. When she walked in she shut the door behind her and sighed, they might be going home she thought as she toed out of her shoes and slipped into a comfy pair of house slippers. They had all completed the grieving process from start to the finish: acceptance. They had all accepted the fact they would never get home and with the acceptance came blame and hate, now they didn't trust anyone in Soul Society. To be invited back seemed like a trick but at least Shinji would be going, he was too smart to be tricked again, after all he had almost figured out the master of trickery.

Risa walked over to the door that lead into her bedroom looking at her living room, everything was second hand and scavenged or gifts from Urahara, even though much of it was other peoples garbage she loved her things and knew she would miss them. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She needed to relax, calm down and find her center. She walked over to the side of the king sized bed and opened the drawer under the bed and pulled out a vibrator, she threw it on the bed and looked over at the door when she felt his reiatsu nearing the suite. He'd be better than the vibrator any day she thought as she heard the front door open and close then saw as Rose opened the bedroom door. He was barefoot and he had already removed his jacket and walked over to Risa who was in the middle of climbing into the bed one leg on the ground and the other knee down into the bed. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "are you sure that's what you need?" then placed a kiss in front of her ear and blew a warm moist breath into her ear.

"I just need to relieve some stress," she said as she was pulled back into his arms. She leaned her head back. "I don't want to think right now." He had one arm wrapped around her lower ribs and his other was descending to the waistband of her uniform's skirt. Risa tilted her crotch up to his questing hand.

"Don't you trust Shinji?" Rose released her upper body and began to push the skirt down with both hands catching the panties and pulling them down with the skirt. Some men like the idea of having sex when the girl had her skirt on but Rose loved Risa with only a bra on or naked with heels but that had yet to happen outside of dreams.

Risa began pulling her shirt over her head, she threw it into the corner of the room and Rose did the same with the skirt and panties. She was left with her navy socks and an incredibly feminine red lacy underwire bra. She began climbing into bed only this time Rose let her get onto the bed, she was on her knees about to turn around when he grasped her thighs and gently pulled them apart, she was already wet, she smelled like spices and warm home, Rose leaned forward and gently kissed her left butt cheek then let go of her to undress. When she rolled over and sat down she pulled her socks off but left her bra on. Over the years she had learned that Rose liked taking that off of her. She looked over at him he had his pants unzipped and was unbuttoning his shirt, the ruffles parting to show a beautifully masculine chest. He shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it to the corner on top of her clothes and kicked his pants over to the pile he never wore underwear. As an avid reader of Hentai and echi manga she knew that the men in the books were far from real but every time Risa looked at Rose's cock she whimpered, he was of average thickness but he was built like a saber, long and curved.

Rose smiled and climbed up onto the bed and leaned over to kiss Risa and reached under her for the tail of her braid and pulled the tie off of the end. His lips met with her forehead and cheeks then her nose before settling on her chin and making their way up to her lips. His large hands combed threw her long hair. She loved the feel of his long hair on her body and began combing her fingers threw his hair while he kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her bra making the lace rub roughly across her nipples and causing her to cry out. She was thoroughly turned on, he was right this was much better than 10 minutes of masturbation. His tongue was thrusting insistently into her mouth causing her to whimper with need from being reminded what his tongue could do to other places on her body. She felt his hand move to her hips and then felt his thumbs settle between her legs. He rubbed her outer lips pushing them together rather than apart and pressing through them massaging her clitoris making her jerk her hips against the restraining hands. He murmured appreciatively as he made his way down her chest to her lovely pouty nipples and covered her right nipple with his mouth and began sucking then nibbling on the flesh behind the lace.

"Risa, you're getting the bed wet again," a voice came from near the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Invitation IV

* * *

_

She whimpered and tried for words found that it was too difficult to speak and tried again successfully, "I don't care! Hurry, Kensei we need, unn" she finished on a deep moan as Kensei quickly came to her aid gently biting the left nipple and pulling her left leg up and out of the way as Rose made his way between her legs. "Please, please no, I want you inside, I don't care about getting ready, I'm ready, I don—" she never finished because Rose had her folds pulled wide apart and his tongue was darting into her wetness hitting the spot he was so good at.

Kensei hated dealing with clothes, better to just undress yourself completely before beginning was his logic and he tilted her up so he could get the damn bra off, "Damn it, Rose, if you like her bras so much that you want to take them off then take the damn things off of her before I get in here. They are a pain in the ass."He finished getting the red lacy concoction off of her and threw it in the corner on top of his clothes.

Rose with his mouth rubbing Risa inside and out replied against her throbbing clit, "go-me-ne-sai," making her jerk with each syllable he pinched or sucked on her already aching clitoris.

Risa silently screamed then angrily yelled, "get in me now!"

Kensei laughed she was always so dramatic about sex. It drove her in a way only he and Rose seemed to get. Risa wasn't a whore by any means, the only men she'd been with in the past 80 years were them and they worked as a team. He pulled her into a sitting position and got behind her and kissed her neck while pinching her nipples.

Risa moaned, all of them had calluses on their hand from their training with swords but Kensei's were the roughest and she loved feeling them on her nipples, her clit and most especially the little rough spot inside of her vagina.

Rose looked up and smiled at Kensei. Risa's head was on Kensei's shoulder with her eyes closed, she was panting and moaning constantly and whimpering out instructions, not that either of the men were listening to her. Rose looked back down at her dewy folds and kissed the area covering her precious pearl before sitting up to trade positions with Kensei. Yesterday he had the first time today was Kensei's turn but as Rose sat up Risa's eyes opened accusingly focused on Rose.

"If you do not fill me right this second, when you're sleeping tonight my swor—"she never finished Rose drove his long rod up into her warmth causing her to cry out and whimper, "Good boy."

Kensei laughed and moved his hand between their crotches so he could get to her clit, she had a pretty small one but when she was extremely horney it was like a little spike above her little hole. He found it and played the little piece of flesh causing her to cry out she began moaning in time with Rose's thrusts. Kensei was putting Risa in a bad angle for her comfort as Rose was on his knees causing him to drive deeper than he normally would into her. Kensei kept his finger on her clit but slid out from behind Risa so she could lie down; he knew that she enjoyed the missionary position with Rose. When she was laying back on the bed Rose put his hands under her upper body tilting her up bringing her pinkish brown nipples up to his lips as he suckled the peaks causing her to jerk her lower body up and tighter onto him. Kensei pulled his hand out from between the two lovers and began to slide away when he felt Risa's hand, which had previously been gripping Rose's hair, on his thigh. She reached again and he knew what she was after, far be it from him to keep her hand off of his cock; he loved her hand on his cock.

Risa panted in time to the thrusts into her body. Each thrust going deeper than they should. Knowing full well as much as she enjoyed it now she would be in pain later. She ran her thumb over Kensei's tip like her love of his calluses on her sensitive bits, he loved feeling her callused fingers play over his cock especially the sensitive tip. He groaned and Risa smiled breathlessly, where Rose was long and average Kensei was thick, the first time they had been together she wasn't sure it was going to work and it almost didn't. His girth (roughly the size of a drink can) made him an extraordinarily thick man but his length was just a little longer than average much shorter than Rose's impressive length. She knew he enjoyed seeing her pale fingers around his slightly tanner cock, seeing her fingers not quite meeting around the circumference of his manhood.

She gripped Kensei tighter and began making this absurd gasping gurgling choking noise that was always a dead giveaway to how close she was to coming. It was almost as if she forgot to breathe the few moments prior to climax. She gasped loudly and began loudly screaming orders at the two men then wailed as her inner muscles clenched Rose and came. Rose a quiet man in everything even lovemaking roughly pounded into her and came then rolled over to get out of the way. Risa rolled in the other direction to Kensei and climbed over him and put her thighs on each side of his then lowered her body onto his hard throbbing cock, the veins on his cock were so prominent that she could actually watch his heart beat in them when he was this ready.

Kensei jerked her hips down driving himself up while watching her breasts bounce. Risa had a great rack, her large nipples when hard were the size of thumb tips and were sensitive, Kensei leaned forward and caught one and suckled, and with his lips over his teeth chewed on them making her grind herself down onto him. Risa loved Kensei's voice especially during sex it became deeper and he would say things that would make her body clench. He pulled away from her breasts and put his mouth to her ear, "do you want Rose in at the same time?" The threesome had already made their rules and stuck to them one of the rules Risa had made was blunt and to the point, "Shit goes out nothing goes in." The two men understood and never pushed her but Kensei would bring it up every now and then because of the reaction that he would get. It seemed that as detestable as the action was to Risa the idea always made her hotter, causing her to bounce more forcefully on his cock making her breasts bounce harder in his face once he pulled away from her ear. Rose had already left the room to shower and fill the tub but this was their little game. Kensei reached back, and spread her ass cheeks apart, "we could invite him," he used his middle finger and rubbed at her perineum. "Think how deep he would go." Risa began the cute little choking gasps that Kensei loved to hear then she said the most surprising thing, "Is that what you want?" Then grasped his shoulders hard enough to leave nail marks and slammed her body down on him moaning out her orgasm. She felt Kensei's seed mix with her fluids and Rose's seed, coating the insides of her body when he came roughly into her. She leaned over him and rested her head on his shoulder, his softening cock slipped out of her after a few moments and he reached down to pull the covers over her now cooling, damp body.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Invitation V

* * *

_

Kensei held her as she panted and calmed down from her two explosive climaxes. "Were you serious?" he asked when she had finally got the hang of breathing back.

She snuggled into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, "it was just a question Kensei, 'is that what you want?'" She repeated.

"Part of me does, but another part of me likes how things work now," Kensei finished honestly.

Risa nodded and kissed the hollow at the base of his neck and began to fall asleep. Kensei murmured sweet words into her ear and gently rubbed her back. He looked up as Rose walked through the door with a towel around his waist and one in his hands flicking the wetness from his hair. "She's asleep," he told Rose and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Her hair was wound around his arms and even under his body and he was afraid he would hurt her when he tried to move.

Rose nodded, "water's ready if you want to take a bath," he said.

"I can't move, her hair's all over," Kensei grumbled.

Rose put the towel in his hands down and pulled Risa's hair out from under Kensei when he shifted his body for Rose. "She's worried," Rose said as he began loosely braiding Risa's hair to keep it together.

Kensei moved her next to him after her hair was finished then deposited her head onto a pillow. "What about," he said rolling onto the forgotten vibrator, "I guess she never even had a chance with this, huh?" He said looking at the vibrator.

Rose shook his head with a small smile while picking up the vibrator then put it back into the drawer under the bed. "Hiyori, I think, she never said but she's upset or anxious about something."

Kensei nodded, "she takes her assignments seriously and we assigned Hiyori to her when we were first exiled."

Rose was back to toweling his hair, "maybe she doesn't trust Shinji."

Kensei shook his head, "Naw, we all trust Shinji, he'll take really good care of her."

Rose smiled and shook his head, "if they get her to start growing then I'm sure he'll 'take really good care of her' as a matter of fact I think that's what she's worried about."

Kensei frowned, "I had thought of that too but honestly I think that they would be good for one another." Kensei walked to the bathroom door and turned in the doorway, "Risa's smart, I'm sure she's thought out all of these scenarios and I can't imagine Shinji sleeping with Hiyori is what is upsetting her. I'm taking a bath, are you leaving?"

"Nah, I'm probably staying here tonight, you?" Rose said hanging the towel from one of the bed posts.

Kensei's voice came from the bathroom, "I want to stay too." Kensei came back into sight stopping in the doorway again looking at his friend and lover. Rose was on the far side of the bed lying next to Risa with one arm draped over her blanket covered body. "I want to be with her as much as possible. If we go back, no one will understand."

Rose looked at Risa then up at his friend and nodded sadly, "no one here minds, everyone just understands, but there," he shook his head, "No one will care to try to understand."

Kensei went into the bathroom and after he showered he soaked in the tub, he never thought the words would ever come out of his mouth but, "I don't want to go home." He leaned his head back on the rim of the tub and frowned. Life was really full of shitty surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Invitation VI

* * *

_

Hiyori looked around her room, it was simple and was similar to her quarters when she was the Lieutenant of the 12th squad.

She had a duffel bag that Kisuke had given her he was always giving her stuff. It was guilt she knew but she also felt bad accepting the gifts, because she never blamed him for what happened that night. The duffel was cool though, it never filled up and never got heavy, he said it was like the practice rooms, you put things in the bag but the things weren't really _in_ the bag but in a different place all together, some zero space thing he said if she remembered correctly.

She had packed a few track suits and clean underclothes, the whole packing process was pissing her off because she knew as soon as they got there they would be given uniforms to wear so what was the point!

She picked up an old stuffed bear, Shinji had won it in a contest in the early '40s for her, she put it under her arm, she wasn't ready to pack it yet. Stupid Shinigami didn't get it. There was nothing to pack! They had been living here but they had never really lived, they bought clothes to fit in but they never really ventured out into society. What was their problem? "Ahhh! I hate them! I really, really hate them," she felt her voice give out and her nose itch and the hot weight in her eyes, there were only two places where she would cry. Here where she was all alone and with him. She sobbed into the teddy's belly. "I hate them, why do they want to do this to us," she mumbled into the bear. She calmed herself down and finished packing making sure to add the seemingly nonthreatening flip flops to the bag. She zipped the bag up and lied down on her futon with her bear wishing it was him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She knew it wasn't coming but made a valiant attempt before getting up. This wasn't the first time but every time she told herself it would be the last time. Teddy in hand, clad in her sports pants and white undershirt with little flip flops on she crossed the sunny desert practice area until she got to Shinji's rooms, she opened the door quietly and closed it just as softly.

"What's wrong?" Shinji's whispered voice came from the bedroom.

"I can't sleep," she replied making her way to him after slipping her flip flops off. He sat up, and pulled the covers open for her and reached behind his back for his shirt. That was another reason she would do this. She was going for him. Whenever she came to him he put more clothing on but always held her close. He wouldn't do anything with her because she was "too small" he said. She pulled her katana off and placed it next to the futon and crawled under the covers next to Shinji who had just finished buttoning his shirt.

He lied down, and put his arm over her, noticing the teddy he had given her years ago he smiled, "What's wrong," he repeated.

She scooted closer the bear squeezed between his lower ribs and her chest, "I'm scared."

Shinji sighed, and scooted away for a second then pulled her close resting her head on the pillow, "Why?"

"It might not be, but it feels like a trick, aren't you the least apprehensive?" she said then pulled the bear out from between them which was now in her waist and put it on her other side.

Shinji slipped his arm under her neck and rested his head above hers on the pillow. "What can we do? Sometimes we have to do things that make us unhappy to be happy in the end."

Hiyori loved how Shinji always smelled like sandalwood, spicy and manly she inhaled deeply, then sighed, "What if it's horrible?"

"That's easy, then we stay here."

"Are you packed already?" she said looking at his throat.

"Yeah, you?" he said gently rubbing her back with his left hand to lull her to sleep.

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow, I don't want to put it off. We need to go."

"Well, we have to wait for Kisuke to get ready too," he said getting tired; he wanted to go tomorrow too.

"Shinji," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What if it's because of being a Vizard? What if I don't grow?"

"We'll figure it out. They'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

"Call, Kisuke tomorrow," she said winding her right arm under his left around his waist.

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head, "okay, now go to sleep."

"Do you think they know?"

Shinji held her like someone would hold their sister but knew emotionally she was not his sister. "Yeah, they know you come here when you're upset and can't sleep. They just don't know why, or what's going on."

Hiyori tightened her arm around him pulling herself closer and began to fall asleep. Shinji held her close and continued to rub her back then softly barely audibly he heard her said, "I'm doing this for you."

He didn't reply and as the night went on she fell asleep. He held her and wondered if it was worth it. He could just be her friend and almost brother if it meant she would be safe, but if she could grow up they could be together it would be s much better. Why would the gods play games with him? She was his destined bride that should mean being able to hold her like a man holds his woman or kisses her. They had tried kissing once but it disturbed him and he was unable to do it again. She was furious and devastated not to mention for months she thought he didn't like her anymore. She blamed herself and even though she had no drive to be with him as a man and a woman he knew she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Invitation VII

* * *

_

He remembered the day crystal clear. It had been a sweltering hot day in Rukongai and he had been on his way back to the academy dorms from a noodle shop that had flavored ice when he felt it. If he hadn't learned about it that year he probably would have mistaken it for heartburn. His chest felt immeasurably heavy to the point of pain and a second later it went away, the sign of a soul mate being found. Only individuals with spirit power who were mated to people with spirit power even experienced it. It could happen when their soul mate crossed into Soul Society or if they were born in Soul Society but there was not much else known about it, it was an interesting phenomena but not worth much research as it was not necessarily helpful in any way to Soul Society as a whole. He smiled into her hair at the memory, he knew what he had felt and had spun around quickly to see where she was. Judging by the intensity of the ache in his chest she should be close but when he ran out of the noodle shop he saw a flustered elderly woman. The people were welcoming her and Shinji choked on his lemon ice. The old woman was his mate?! He was livid, how unfair, by the time he became a man she would be ready to be reborn in the real world at her age! Then he heard it, the most shrill scream come from the old woman's back. He listened while the old woman told the story everyone wanted to hear, how they had died.

Apparently Hiyori's family had been farmers and they had been traveling in an ox cart to sell their foods when a brigand jumped out in front of the cart causing the ox to panic. The ox and the cart ran over the offending brigand who Shinji assumed was in Zaraki for causing the death of such an innocent as a baby. When the cart ran over the brigand the old lady and baby fell off the cart. The baby and grandmother died instantly. The old lady told her story while rocking the baby back and forth calming her. Shinji had just finished eating his lemon ice when he heard her scream again he frowned what an angry little baby!

An old man who had stopped to hear the story frowned, "Babies don't usually cry here like that."

The old woman frowned, "Why don't they cry?"

A lady who was leaning over the bundled baby tickled her belly to try and calm her, "Because they're never hungry, and since they're never hungry they never need freshened. Those are the two main reasons babies cry so most don't cry here."

Shinji walked forward, he was a smart boy and knew that this could be a problem for his future beloved (and him) if the apparent grandmother starved her by accident.

The old woman spoke before he ever got a chance, pointing him out, "He was eating, and we're in front of a noodle shop!"

The lady smiled and pointed out his uniform, "he is a student at the academy, he has spirit power, and he's going to be a Shinigami. The Shinigami need to eat because they can starve just like in the real world."

Shinji finally spoke up, "She has spirit power too she's probably hungry."

The old man looked at him closely, "How do you know that? You aren't trying to put this poor woman out on her first day here are you?" He chastised Shinji sharply.

Shinji looked offended, "Because she is my bride!" Shinji smiled at the memory he, like Hiyori, had died in infancy (at birth actually) and had grown up in Soul Society at the time he had been 40 real world year which had amounted to being 10 years old in Soul Society. The old man, old lady and woman all laughed indulgently but when he went back into the noodle shop and bought a bowl of rice pudding for the old lady to feed the baby everyone frowned when she stopped crying.

The old man smiled and ruffled Shinji's hair, "Well, little Shinigami in training, I owe you an apology, seems you were right."

Shinji nodded seriously at the man and shook his hand.

The old woman frowned at Shinji causing him to feel self conscience.

"How did you know she was a girl?"

Shinji looked at her like she was stupid, "I told you she's my bride!"

The old woman handed him the empty bowl, "Thank you. What do you mean she's your bride, don't you think that is up to me since I'm her grandmother?"

Shinji shook his head, "I felt it, when you came, her soul called to me."

The old lady nodded, she didn't understand but she knew what her relationship had been to Hiyori's grandfather before he died and it was nothing short of two souls meant to be together.

The old man and woman left the old woman and Shinji to talk with the baby happily snuggled in her grandmothers warm arms Shinji explained what he felt a few minutes before and what he had learned in his class earlier in the year about soul mates being reconnected. He sighed with relief once he was convinced that she believed him then asked, "What's her name?"

"Sarugaki Hiyori."

Shinji nodded excitedly, "Are you Sarugaki-san?"

The old woman smiled and nodded, "I am."

"You'll let me marry her?"

The old woman smiled down at the precious baby sleeping against her softened with age breasts. "I will if you prove to me that you will make her happy."

Shinji sat up straight, "I will! I'll come visit every day and I'll report to you about classes!"

The old woman felt good about the young boy but one thing bothered her, "Do you have anyone who takes care of you?"

Shinji frowned, he was a man, what did she mean by, 'take care of you' he could take care of himself.

The old woman frowned, "Excuse me if it is rude to ask but how did you die?"

Shinji smiled then, "It's not rude to me, but not everyone here dies to get here, some of us are born here."

The old woman brightened considerably, he had a whole family then, "So who are your parents?!"

Shinji understood what she really wanted to know then, "I was born here, but only because I died before birth."

The old woman's face reflected every emotion and she was deeply saddened, "Who took care of you?"

Shinji looked down, "My mother died too, after she came here I was born."

The old woman sighed with relief then petted the top of his head, "Oh, that's good, you weren't alone."

Before she could ask Shinji answered the next question, "She died here a few years ago."

The old woman looked sad again, "How?"

Shinji hated that she had not learned her lesson, how could she leave him! He felt the tell tale itch in his nose and the burn in his eyes, "Child birth," he said and angrily wiped the huge tear that streaked down the right side of his face and rubbed at his left eye never giving the tears a chance to embarrass him.

The old woman looked surprised, "She remarried?"

Shinji nodded, the man had always been a father to him so it hadn't bothered him, he hadn't known his real father anyway. "My new father died last year"

The old woman nodded sadly, "Are you all alone then?"

Shinji smiled brightly and she was enraptured by it and smiled back, "Not anymore," he said indicating the little bundle.

The old woman was glad that if Hiyori was soul mated by the gods she should be with such a wise boy who would turn into a good man if she had anything to do with it. "Well, what is your name?"

"Hirako Shinji."

The old woman smiled at him, "If you help me find my way around and get a house you can live with us if you would like."

Shinji was shocked this woman was so kind. "I live in the school's dorms."

The old woman frowned, "oh, well, we want you to grow strong and smart, if you're not allowed to live outside of the school, I understand."

Shinji's heart raced, he felt as if a precious gift was being taken from him, "No," he yelped, "I can live with you!"

The old woman smiled and bowed to the little boy, "Please take care of us, Hirako-san."

Shinji jumped up and bowed quickly (and low) to the old woman, "Oh, no, please take care of me, Sarugaki Obachan!"

The old woman smiled happily and ruffled Shinji's hair.

The memory was one of his favorites. Shinji kissed the top of Hiyori's head again then rested his cheek on top of her head, they had found a nice little home right on the outskirts of Seireitei. About 17 years later Obachan died or was reborn as Shinji liked to think of it. Shinji was already installed in the 6th division but Hiyori was only a little girl nearly 5 by real world standards and he needed her to be taken care of so he began the process of getting her into the Academy's children's program. Hiyori soon graduated and was offered a position in the 12th division. The sexy 12th captain surprised all of Seireitei by being an extremely nurturing woman who began to raise Hiyori with lots of love and indulgence (unfortunately).

Obachan asked Shinji not to tell Hiyori about soul mates because she wanted her to choose him. Shinji frowned at the memory. It had been their only fight and it had been days before her rebirth. She told Shinji that he was a good boy and Hiyori would choose him anyway not to worry but still a child he didn't understand, if Hiyori would choose him anyway then why not tell her that they were destined and cut out all the waiting. Looking back as an adult he agreed, Obachan was right, Hiyori had chosen him anyway and he felt better knowing she chose on her own rather than the gods forcing her to choose him.

Shinji slid his right arm out from under Hiyori's neck knowing it would hurt her if he left it there and curled it under his head with his fingers almost but not quite touching the back of his neck.

He missed his hair, when he had cut it he assumed that it would grow back, it always had in the past, but everyone had stopped growing, it was a miracle that they healed then again it took a lot of work on Hachi's part to get them to heal too.

Shinji's mind wondered speeding from one thing to the next and before he knew it he felt the change in their friends' reiatsus indicating that they were waking up. He gently rocked Hiyori, "Time to wake up!"

Hiyori hit him, "Shut up! I'm sleeping!"

Shinji smiled, yep Captain Hikifune had spoiled her too much. He sat up, "Wake up, unless you want to explain to everyone your Teddy Bear!"

Hiyori sat up with exhaustion, she knew what he really meant, explain _to everyone why you were in my rooms_. She sighed and picked up the bear in question and cuddled him close, she had purposely put him between her and Shinji earlier in the night last night because he had stopped smelling like Shinji and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with him in Seireitei and knew it would help if the bear smelled like him. Sighing she looked at him and knew he hadn't slept at all the night before, "are you gonna talk to Kisuke today?"

Shinji closed his heavy lidded eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I just need a few hours of sleep first."

Hiyori smiled, he looked like a little boy, his arm curled under the pillow now that she wasn't on it and his face buried in it with only his left eye showing. She got to her feet and walked over to the door and slipped her flip flops on. "Don't sleep all day!" she softly admonished and crept back to her rooms to sleep a little longer.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Invitation VIII

* * *

_

Love frowned, Hiyori had spent the night with Shinji again. As far as he knew there was nothing going on between the two except a sibling or friend like relationship but what bothered him was why they felt the need to hide their relationship from everyone else. Love remembered when Shinji was young he lived with Hiyori and then helped her join the academy to become a Shinigami. What he really didn't like was the fact that everyone knew everything about everyone else but no one knew about them. Everyone even knew about Risa, Kensei and Rose yet Shinji and Hiyori were hiding something. Love's stomach felt uneasy, no, Hiyori would kill a man before he touched her inappropriately, especially if that man was Shinji.

Love started his morning the same way for the past 300 years, exercise. He loved the practice room because it seemed so plain but it was actually very intricate, he could run for miles in one direction turn around one boulder and suddenly he was back to the stairs, he never knew where he would end up but that made it exciting. He knocked on Hachi's door, "Wake up, we're going to run!"

Hachi rolled over and covered his head with the blanket. He had become Love's project this year. Love decided that he was going to introduce Hachi to fitness. Hachi told love if he wanted to be fit he could use kido to do it, he chose not to be fit.

Love laughed at the idea and now forced Hachi to at least walk one mile with him. "Hachi! Get up, we need to talk about Shinji and Hiyori."

Hachi sat up, "What happened?"

"Nothing, she slept with him again last night."

"Love, if it bothers you why don't you ask them about it," Hachi said getting out of the bedding and putting on clean jogging clothes, they were pink, his favorite color, and probably the hardest color to find in clothing for a man as big as himself.

"I can't, they'll think I'm spying on them."

Hachi walked over to the door and began tying his shoes, "You are."

Love laughed and clapped his friend on the back, "I'll talk to them when they get back. Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

_The Invitation IX

* * *

_

Hiyori was sleeping in her room a few hours later when she heard the knock, "Hiyori-san, are you ready to leave?" she sat up and threw her teddy in her special bag and got up and opened the door. Urahara smiled down at her. "Were you sleeping?"

Hiyori blushed, "yes, I'm ready." She pushed her way past him and out of her home, ignoring his second question.

Urahara laughed, "You seem awfully eager to go Hiyori-san."

Shinji appeared just then with a small school bag in his hand, "Ready?"

Hiyori frowned, "I've been waiting for you!"

Urahara stepped between the two of them, "Okay, let's pretend to be nice to each other for Captain Commander Yamamoto."

Everyone went upstairs and found Ichigo waiting for them working in a school book.

Shinji spoke up first, "Ichigo, let's go."

Ichigo put the book away and stood up, "Okay." He lead the group of Vizards out with Urahara to an empty alley about 8 blocks away from the warehouse and when they turned the corner Renji and Rukia were waiting for the group. Renji was leaning over her talking to her whatever they were saying looked important and urgent from their expressions. "Morning Rukia, Renji!"

"Good morning Ichigo," Rukia said backing away from Renji who had straightened at the greeting and was moving away from her as well to opposite sides of the narrow alley.

"Morning Ichigo," Renji looked behind Ichigo to see the ragtag group telling one another they would see them soon, no one looked like they would believe it and the woman with glasses on hugged the little girl. He sighed, they obviously didn't believe that their friends would be coming home. Renji looked over at Urahara and greeted him, "Morning Urahara, are you prepared to leave?"

Kisuke smiled blandly at Renji, "Yes, I am. Will you be giving us the tour of Seireitei when we get there?"

Renji looked confused, "Tour?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You won't need a tour it's exactly the same."

Hiyori interrupted their conversation, "Let's go already, or don't you know how to open the Sekai gate?"

Renji frowned and growled low in his throat. Shinji jumped in front of Hiyori and looked Renji up and down menacingly the two stared each other down until Urahara stepped between them. "Friendly, friendly remember Hiyori-san!" The reminder caused the men to calm themselves.

Renji stood next to the gate Rukia had opened, "Ichigo, you first we'll follow last."

Hiyori frowned and turned to Shinji, "See, we're prisoners!'

Shinji smiled, "If you remember that is the way it is for any traveler to Seireitei."

Hiyori didn't like it but agreed it was true. It was a humid day in Karakura town but when she walked through the gate the humidity was gone and the sweet smell of Seireitei surrounded her. As they followed Ichigo to the First Division's barracks she got closer and closer to Shinji until her shoulder brushed his arm. The girl Rukia was wrong, Seireitei had changed subtly: different stores, the wood planks were a different color some faded and some replaced with fresh bright brown wood, the barracks looked different and most of all the people were different. Suddenly they were in front of the first barrack's doors. Ichigo led them in after being called to enter.

Hiyori sighed inwardly; at least Commander Yamamoto was the same. The captains were lined up only a few were familiar. The head of the second division was the old lieutenant Soifon, it was always nice when promotion happened from within the division. Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku were all still there and the sixth's captain looked like the new Kuchiki a rather handsome man with a bored but sad expression but what offended her the most was the Shinigami with the white face and blue hair, "YOU!"

Captain Kurotsuchi smiled, "Little lab assistant, how are you?"

Hiyori looked at Urahara who looked like he knew all of this as well as Shinji, and decided to calm down she'd yell at them later, besides her body hurt. With all her luck she would have the flu and living in the real world all this time kept it dormant but now that she was back in soul society it was going to make her sick. She smiled with sarcasm and responded, "I'm fine, how are you Mayuri?"

The captain frowned, "It's Captain Kurotsuchi now _Hi-yo-ri_."

Hiyori ground her teeth, "Yes, yes, congratulations Mayuri," she said and walked away ignoring him.

She smirked inwardly knowing she had won this fight until Shinji elbowed her near her collar bone. "Behave, Hiyori, everyone is counting on us, remember that."

Her smile fell and she shook her head clearing it then nodded at him, he was right, everyone was counting on her, especially Hachi, he missed Seireitei the most.

Ichigo moved behind them and suddenly they were in front of Yamamoto, Urahara who stood to her left bowed then Shinji bowed so she followed suit.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "We offer our apologies to you, former captain Urahara Kisuke. It is rare that mistakes be made at this level but they happen and when they do we apologize. We offer you the ability to come back as a Shinigami and take up captaincy over either the 3rd or the 9th divisions."

Kisuke looked shocked, he obviously had not expected this change in events. He looked stunned so Yamamoto went on, "You have time to think about it. I am aware you have a business in the real world as well and we thank you for aiding Shinigami who are assigned the Karakura area. Tell me your answer and if you need council come to me and you will surely find it."

Kisuke bowed, very low, "Thank you, thank you very much." He stood up with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hirako Shinji, former captain of the 5th division, we choose to get to know you better but should all go as well as Ichigo claims the Fifth division has a Captain's seat that is open and ready to be filled." Before Shinji could respond Yamamoto went on, "Former lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori, I cannot offer you a captain's seat at this time, but as with Hirako, I ask you stay so we can learn about your abilities as Vizards. From what I understand you are the leader of the Vizards in the real world?" he asked

Hiyori shook her head gently, "We're a fam-"

Shinji cut in, "She leads and I help."

Hiyori looked at him and thought about it and agreed, over the years she had led them she just never realized what she had been doing. "I guess I have been leading."

Yamamoto's eyes twinkled and his lips smiled for a moment, "Should all go according to plan we will need someone who is a leader should anymore Shinigami turn like Kurosaki Ichigo. We have decided to give that position of leadership to you. Of course you will have to take a captain's qualification exam to show your preparedness."

Hiyori nodded then frowned, "What about the former captains Otoribashi, Aikawa and Muguruma who are still in Karakura town?"

Yamamoto nodded and smiled this time not hiding it, "It is a good skill to care for your underlings, Sarugaki-san, they will be offered positions too, although from what I understand not all of them would want to take them."

Hiyori knew she should keep her mouth shut but she couldn't lead her friends into trouble, "Please don't put them in the Maggot's Nest."

Yamamoto's smile vanished and he quickly drew in a breath of air, "That was never to be the plan, Sarugaki-san, worry not."

Hiyori sighed and smiled then bowed low even though her legs were killing her, "Thank you, so very much, thank you."

"We have planned rooms for you in all the barracks, which ever division you would like to stay with and the captains are all to entertain you," Yamamoto said looking directly at a scary man with bells on his head, where he was standing told Hiyori he was the new Kenpachi. "Welcome back to Seireitei," Yamamoto said then slammed his staff down.

All of the captains surrounded them, most to gawk but some who knew them to say hello. Soifon was speaking with Kisuke and while Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro planned on drinking with Shinji and introducing him to everyone Unohana came over to Hiyori. "Welcome back you look like you're in pain," she said softly so as not to embarrass Hiyori.

Hiyori nodded, "It started in my calves now my arms hurt and my thighs, and my back and sides. I don't feel sick though, I just hurt, like I've been practicing too long or too hard or something."

Unohana nodded and was about to speak up when Kurotsuchi Mayuri came over. "You will join me in my lab. We're going to find out why you have stopped growing."

Hiyori frowned, she wasn't going near him without another captain and Shinji. "Not ri—"

Unohana interrupted her, "The spirit particles were not being absorbed properly in the real world she has already begun to grow, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I have not seen the evidence," he countered.

"Look at her hair," Unohana reasoned, "And former captain Hirako's hair."

Hiyori looked at Shinji and was shocked to find his hair had already grown a centimeter longer, covering the back collar of his shirt.

Unohana smiled at her, "that's also why you are in pain, your growth is highly accelerated. We should get you into a warm moist environ to keep your skin soft and muscles warm. Would you like to join me in the 4th division's hot spring?"

Hiyori nodded then went to tell Shinji where she was going as she walked over she noticed a beautiful woman who reminded her of Risa standing between but slightly behind Shunsui and Jushiro. Shunsui noticed her first and told her she could come with them they were going to tour Seireitei and have sake with the lieutenant of the 10th division. Hiyori smiled at the invitation, her face was even aching at this point. "No, but thank you, I've accepted Captain Unohana's invitation to enjoy the 4th division's hot sprints. Apparently," she turned to Shinji specifically with a gleam in her eyes, "I'm growing, and it is causing a bit of pain."

Shinji looked at her closely, then smiled brightly, her bust had become noticeably bigger, and she was a bit taller. The most noticeable thing though was her hair it was a mess from growing because the new length could not force its way into her pig tails. Then he frowned for Hiyori to admit to being in pain must mean she was in a great deal of it, "I agree, Unohana can take care of your pain. I will meet you there later then, or you can find me if you want, I'll be with them," he said indicating the three he was with.

Hiyori nodded looking at the beautiful brunet lieutenant distrustfully, after all Shinji did have a habit of falling in love all the time.

Shinji noticed her watching him look at the woman and knew she mistook the look for interest for a different form of interest, or at least that is what he would say to anyone who would be dumb enough to ask. "You noticed it too, how much she resembles Risa," the woman's head popped up sharply at Risa's name. Shunsui and Jushiro stopped talking at her name as well.

Shunsui spoke up first, "How is my Risa-chan?" While the words came from his mouth it was the beautiful woman who seemed to wait for the answer with baited breath.

Hiyori nodded, "Risa is happy and healthy. She still recalls you and the 8th division fondly," she left off the fact that it was rare for any of them to say anything positive of the gotai 13 and or soul society.

Shunsui nodded then put his hand to the small woman's lower back, "This is Ise Nanao she is the 8th's lieutenant and she was under Risa's care when Risa was still here."

Hiyori nodded and smiled now it all made sense, "I wondered why you resembled each other so much."

The small woman, Nanao smiled and spoke with a calm and cool voice, "I am glad to hear she is happy, I often worry about her. She was very kind to me when I was a child. When she left I didn't know what I was going to do, fortunately the 8th is a good squad and has good people in it and we take care of one another."

Hiyori nodded, a good squad was very important when a member was lost. "How old were you?"

Nanao smiled weakly, it was odd telling this woman who was older than her but looked younger, "nearly thirty years but I came here shortly after birth."

Hiyori gasped, she had never quite seen how stunted her growth was, this woman was a little girl when she left and was now a fully grown woman. She wondered what Akon looked like, they were the same age or they had died the same year at the same age. She shook her head with a smile on her face ruefully and decided that this conversation was a little too weird even for her, "Well, please take care of Shinji, Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake and Lieutenant Ise. Shinji," she said turning to him, "You know where I will be, I might come join you later, it just depends."

Shinji nodded, just since their conversation began her hair was really becoming quite a bit messier and she was growing taller still. "I'll find you later tonight then."

Hiyori nodded and walked back over to Unohana, "Sorry for the wait."

Unohana smiled gently like a saint would, "Nothing to apologize for, shall we retire to the 4th division? You seem pained."

Hiyori nodded gratefully, "I am, thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Invitation X**

* * *

_

Unohana introduced Hiyori to a tall woman with long braids growing out of her short grey hair as her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Isane was the opposite of what she appeared to be. Her stature led one to believe that she would be a fearless warrior but it seemed she was more of a worrier than warrior and could in a matter of moments work herself into a lather of panic. That being said Unohana waxed poetic about what a great lieutenant she was and how excellent she was in battle. As they reached the doors to the 4th division Isane moved forward to open the doors and Hiyori noticed the blush straining across her cheeks and smiled. Apparently some things never changed, Unohana Retsu had always had a way about her that calmed people as well as made them feel as if they were invincible… and when that didn't work she would scare them into doing what she told them to... Apparently that had not changed either. Hiyori noticed when Isane dared to disagree with Unohana about her usefulness to her peers both on and off the battlefield, Unohana only had to say her name to scare Isane into agreeing that, yes in fact she was extremely useful.

Unohana led Hiyori through the fourth division. The hospital or wellness center was the first building and Hiyori could tell that there had been extensive work on the building. Unohana smiled when she noticed Hiyori's attention on the building, "We built on 50 years ago, we had had so many years of peace but we understood the need for a bigger hospital." They walked into the building; Unohana led them passed many doors, apparently the fourth was housed in the building as well. At the end of the main hall there were two doors spaced farther apart from one another than the other rooms and Hiyori guessed one was Unohana's and the other would be Isane's. "Please, come in," she said walking in after Isane hurriedly opened the door on the left and gently put her captain's Zanpakuto, Minazuki down on the Captain's desk and after a nod from Unohana, she left and the door to the room next door could be heard gently shutting. Hiyori looked around; Unohana had a plush rug and functional furniture, nothing boastful but one could tell that she had been here a long time simply from the décor of the room. Unohana gestured to a well padded chair, "Please, rest yourself, Hiyori."

Hiyori gratefully sank into the chair, her body ached, even her face hurt, she closed her eyes and relaxed while Unohana went about her business. Unohana's sweet monotone, relaxed and lulled Hiyori into a restful but light sleep.

Unohana walked to the right side of her office where powders, leaves, and vials of different liquids sat. She placed four Betel leaves roughly the size of her palm down on the board then reached for various powders and added them to the leaves. When she finished she folded the leaves and added a strip of calcium hydroxide and rose water to make a paste for the leaves to stay folded into pouches then gently rapped on the wall in front of her.

Isane stood in the open door way.

"Isane, I want you to take these to the thirteenth division to captain Ukitake," Unohana said while putting the pouches in a bag.

Isane nodded, and picked up the bag and turned to walk out the door.

Retsu stopped her, "Isane, you're off duty for the rest of the day, if you want you can spend it with Kiyone."

Isane, who had turned back smiled and nodded happily, "Thank you Captain!"

Unohana walked over to where Hiyori sat and looked at her, she was grimacing in pain in her sleep, Retsu silently clucked to herself and walked over to some drawers to get some towels which she placed on her desk then walked back to the board where all her medicines sat and proceeded to make Hiyori a paste for the pain.

As she was putting the paste in a bowl she heard Hiyori stir, "Are you feeling any better, Hiyori?"

Hiyori frowned, no actually she felt worse. "Ah…"

"No? Well, I've just finished a poultice for when we come out of the spring, for the pain. The towel in front of you is yours; would you like to sit in the spring?"

Hiyori nodded, "Yes, please."

* * *

Yosh! I did it! I'm sorry it took so long but if it makes you feel any better my homework isn't done but I finished this chapter! I really appreciated the words of encouragement, thank you!! What took me so long was that I couldn't remember what the 4th division looked like and time. Please remember that it actually took me a long time to write all the previous chapters I just uploaded them all at the same time. Please, bear with me :)


End file.
